


Subtotal Universe

by orphan_account



Series: Slenderverse And Creepypasta [12]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Creepypasta, Gore, Horror, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a world where all your fears live in somewhat harmony. However, one mistake can change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subtotal Universe

Subtotal Universe: Saga

Authors Note: welcome to Subtotal Universe. This is by far the longest single chapter fan fiction I've ever made, with over three thousand words. This fanfiction is where all creepy pastas live together (mentions and uses of the following are also included: Marble Hornets, DarkHarvest00, Tribetwelve, EverymanHYBRID, and other small things) please leave kudos as THIS TOOK OVER TWO WEEKS TO FINISH WITH EXCESSIVE TIME AND EFFORT. There will be spelling and grammar as this is unbetad but I will go back and fix them eventually. Also, there is going to be mentions of ships, murder, violence, blood, gore, and many other not so nice things. If you choose to continue reading, you don't have the right to fill my tumblr inbox with your tomfoolery. I honestly could not give two shits about how you hate me and my fanfiction. As for the rest of you, thank you so much for reading! One thousand fuzzy bear hugs! (Get it? 1999 reference? Mr bear....oh forget it)//

 

SUBTOTAL UNIVERSE; 

"Jeff! Wake up, it's dinner."  
"No."  
Ben frowned. "Come on. It's been weeks since you've been home. He wants us to have a family dinner for once."  
No response.  
"I'll bring you back some then."  
Ben rolled his eyes and walked out the door, glancing back at Jeff before exiting the room and closing the door shut behind him. Jeff was usually like that, anyway, coming back to the house weeks and sometimes even months after he first went out on another horrid killing spree. Ben had no idea why people wanted to kill other people, it was much more fun to watch them suffer for years on end.

Ben watched as Sally was chased by Jane down the hall, Sally laughing and giggling, running down the stairs and into the kitchen. Jane had stopped chasing her at the stairs and glanced back at Ben, who had hands in his pockets. She gave a slight smile, her black hair falling in front of her endless void like eyes. She started to go down the stairs and to the table, where Sally was already sitting in her chair that was higher than the others, her being a child and all. Ben followed after her and into the dining room, where Slender had put food on the table already.

Slender-The operator-Administrator- whatever people called him. He had many different forms, some more horrifying then others, but he also had brothers who were much different than him. However, slender was the base of his existence here at the house. He was tall, reaching the ceiling, and had tentacles to help him keep everyone in order. He was like the father of the house, and was accepted as leader and essentially- operator. Even Jeff, who hated him to no end, would follow his rules and did as he said. Everyone in the house had to get along anyway, without each other they would surely be caught and killed by the common folk and essentially destroy what people knew as the world. Of course there were other places where other supernatural things hid, but this was by far the most elaborate. You see, the house existed in common territory (if you count the depths of the Washington woods common territory) but the house itself existed on a different plane. It was called what Slender said was the subtotal universe, but if humans ever knew the exact location, they could be found. But that rarely happened.

Down the stairs next came Toby, who had taken his goggles and mouth mask off only at the house. He groaned and stretched his arms, sitting at the table. Smile dog padded his way from the living room with the small box TV that was probably bought sometime in the eighties had been. He walked out into the kitchen and waited at his bowl for food. Being smart and able to talk and understand, he should sit at the table. But he was still a dog, he didn't have thumbs or anyway to sit at the table. But being a dog was fine with him, he could fit in as a stray sometimes in the real world.

"Hm. Toby, Jane, Sally, Smile and Ben. Where is Jeff, Bear and Jack? I said I wanted all of you." Slender's distorted dark voice growled.  
"Well, Beat is probably hunting down Elliot or burning kids alive. Jack is out, and Jeff is upstairs sleeping on his piece of shit ass." Jane spas, crossing her arms across her chest. Slender growled and sat in his seat, food already on the table, placed by his tentacles. He sighed heavily. "Fine- I suppose having you all here will be enough. Eat up, all of you, this is the best I could make in the short time I have before I must return to my duties."

On the table was a large bowl of Salad, Meatloaf, Undercooked burgers and a few other assorted food items. Sally grinned and took the bowl of chocolate chips that was next to her plate and took them into her hands, eating them one by one with a smile on her face. "Hey, i-I wanted s-some t- too!" Toby growled. Jane chucked and rolled her eyes, taking one of the burgers and placing it on her plate. "Please, Toby, she's eleven. She needs it more than you do." She smiled at Jane and nodded her head furiously. "Besides. What would this family do without us girls, right Sally?" She nodded once again and continued eating the chocolate chips in the bowl.

Ben took half of the Meatloaf into his plate and slid it into Smile's bowl, who thanked him with a grin and a satisfactory bark. He then filled his plate with other items, making sure it was full before leaning back and watching the rest of his 'family' eat- his plate was for Jeff.

"What duties are you up to today?" Ben asked, crossing his arms and tilting on the chair. Slender watched as he couldn't eat, and shook his head. "The usual. I am almost certain that Alex has killed his best friend under my influence. And let's see... Matt is dead to the hands of his own friends. What a shame. Humans are truly horrid." He chuckled for a moment before leaning up and putting his hands on the table. "What about you, Benjamin? Your duties are coming along well, I presume." Ben chuckled and grinned. "Always."

XoxoX

"Smile and Slend, mind if I talk to you when everyone leaves?" Ben said quietly as dinner was finishing up, and everyone was almost done; or at least the people who came. Slender have Ben an asking glance, but soon dismissed himself and waited until Jane and Sally stood up. "Oooooh, Benny got in trouuuuble!" Sally giggled, running back up the stairs after pointing at Ben and sticking her tongue out. Jane put her plate (and Sally's) in the sink before heading up after her. Toby crossed his arms and frowned, watching as the girls went back upstairs to do whatever they did when they weren't out ruining lives. "Why can't i-I be here when you g-guys have you're s-s-shitty meetings?" 

Ben rolled his eyes and stopped tipping on his chair. "Because. It doesn't involve you, Toby. Go away." 

He frowned and looked at Slender, who gave an ever so slight nod of agreement. He sighed with a twitch, and picked up his jacket that he had taken off and instead of going upstairs, went outside to the shed with all his tools and weapons inside. Ben then looked at Smile, who had climbed up onto Toby's chair and sat down on it, barely fitting his large body into a sitting position. 

"So. You wanted to speak to us about something then?" Smile grinned. "It must be about Jeff."

"It's not about Jeff." He huffed and crossed his arms on the table. "I think we all might be in danger."

Slender tilted his head. "What have you done?"

"Well. I was on my computer- or rather, in it like always. Someone was playing a version of Ocarina so I really couldn't hold back, and I went into their game, right? Turns out they uh, tracked the IP address and may or may not have called the police, thinking that I was just some hacker or something. I really didn't mean too, I should have realized that they were sma-"

"Have they found us?"

Ben looked to the ground and nodded. "I think they might call someone to check out this place soon. We're in danger."

Slender stood up abruptly and walked to the other side of the room, looking out of the damaged broken window. "How long ago?" He asked, growling. "How long has it been?"

"Three days."

"You should have told us sooner," Smile added, shaking his head. "Spread the word faster, idiot."

"I really am sorry! I just-"

"Save it," Slender growled. " It doesn't seem like we're going to be safe for long. I will see to it that we have a new house within the next three days, then we shall move there before they come."

Ben nodded and took his plate, and started walking up the stairs. Smile glanced at him as he walked, and Slender exited the house. 

XoxoX

"Asshole, I brought you some-"

Ben walked into his room and saw Jeff on the bottom bunk of the bed, his white bloody jacket in his arms. He was wearing his normal black shirt and pants, but must have taken off his jacket due to the head. He looked calm and collected, being asleep. Hell, he always looked like that. That's what being a killer did, when he wasn't killing he was just either frustrated or bored. Or at least Jeff.

Ben sighed and set the plate down on his desk and glanced over at his friend. He then looked to his computer screen and saw that it was still on his tabs that had been open. He sat down in the chair and yawned, feeling tired. He was dead, he couldn't feel tired or pain or anything of the sort. But being in a human universe forced him to feel human emotions that he couldn't experience before, such as being tired or fatigued. It's true, he was human a long time ago. But ever since his death (which he couldn't remember; all he knew he was young, and he drowned.) he had forgotten how it felt to be so. He leaned back in his chair and put his arms behind his head, getting into a comfortable position to try and fall asleep without being forced to sleep on the shitty top bunk; or even worse, with Jeff.

XoxoX

His eyes slowly opened, as the feeling of pain shooting in his neck came over him. After a few minutes of being awake, but not moving, he realized that he had slept in his chair (once again) in the most uncomfortable awkward position ever. He grunted as he moved his sore arms down from his head, and winced as he cracked his neck. His computer's screensaver was floating across the screen. He wiggled the mouse to check what time it was. Ten o- four pm. It had only been about three hours since dinner, since he had fallen asleep. He glanced over to the bed and saw Jeff still asleep, in the same position he had been last seen in. When Jeff slept, he slept for hours- even a day or two on end. And usually he wouldn't move the entire time, being in such a deep sleep.

Ben stood up and stretched, yawning once more. He walked groggily out from his room, and saw that Jane and Sally's room door was open. He glanced in, seeing Jane asleep and Sally on the floor, Smile cuddled up to her but awake, and looking at Ben. He nodded slowly and Ben nodded back, shutting the door quietly. Being in this universe had done a toll on all of them, feeling things that had been long since forgotten.

Proceeding further down the hallway, He noticed at Eyeless had come back and was probably binging out on organs in his room; not a pleasant sight, even for everyone in the house. His face was something that nobody should ever have to see. Ben cringed passing by his room, light and blood protruding from the small crack under the door.

LJ hadn't come home yet, though, as his door was ajar and dark. Nobody was in there.

There were plenty of rooms that belonged to someone and no one, empty and left to anyone for the taking. There were even rooms that looked some sort of normal, like it could be a room where a normal family lived. Where it was a safe place that someone could exist in, being happy. Ben had forgotten what it was like to have a real family; like a real mother and father, brothers and sisters, family pets... It all seemed so foreign. But he loved his family, his new one that was. It was enough.

Bang.

It was so sudden. As Ben was walking in he halls, looking into the rooms and remembering all the people who used to be here all the time, a loud bang protruded from downstairs. It sounded like a snap of wood, or the falling of a plank. Ben quickly froze, before watching as Smile came growling from Jane and Sally's room, looking down the hall at him. He closed the door behind him and padded quietly but hurriedly down the hallway, growling and sniffing around. "There is something wrong," he said hushed. "I can sense it."

Ben creeped behind Smile down the hall to the stairs, and glanced down. The door had fallen; it laid on the floor, a huge hole in the middle of it.

"THIS IS THE POLICE, COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!"

Ben felt pure fear stile trough him. Police out there were easy to take on, and weak at that. But how had they gotten here so quickly? It's not like...

He then remembered the bodies and ash that had been strewn around outside. There was training grounds out there, decomposed bodies who had wandered too far close to them, and other things that definitely meant a serious crime scene. It's not like they cleaned up anyway, they didn't even technically exist. They had no need to clean up messes from the fallen. But that still didn't answer- how had they managed to break through and come to this bubble, safe from outside normal humans? Something was not right.

Ben quickly crept back into Jeff's room with Smile on his tail, the sound of swat forces coming in quickly. He shook Jeff and slapped him. "JEFF!" he screamed silently, trying to be as quiet as possible. If they were found....

Jeff growled and stood up groggily. "Wha-" Ben put his hand over his mouth, and pointed downstairs. As his mind cleared, Jeff heard the harsh footsteps and reels from the police downstairs. His eyes widened, as he grabbed his jacket, slipping it on, and pulling out his knives. Smile looked back into the hallways, noticing they had not come upstairs yet. He jolted to Jane and Sally's room, where they buddies close to each other. Jane had a small katana and her knife in her hand, Sally with her usual kitchen knives in hand. Smile took Sally in her back and nodded for Jane to follow.

They crept further down the hall, Ben and Jeff carefully walking behind the girls and Smile. Jack had come from his room, mask half on and bloody as all hell. He held his his fists in hand, and followed as Jeff had silently told him to do so. 

"This is everyone!" Ben whispered, everyone at the end of the hallway in a room that was not being used. They listened as the hard footsteps and loud yelling was coming up the stair so, the other end of the hall. It wouldn't be long until they were found.

"It's not going to be Long until they find us. We have to get out of here, if they find us, their perception of all reality will be compromised!" Jane hissed, holding her strong body against the door. Smile paced around the room, Sally still holding onto his back. "Damn it Ben. This is you're fault, find a way out." 

Ben glanced around the room for anything to block the door with. He pushed Jane away from the door and cringed. "Fuck- just- I'll hold them off. Jump out the window! Then you-"

The window opened.

Slender stood out side the window, two of his tentacles sliding into the room. "I will carry each of you down! I have found us another home. We will get our things later. Hurry!"

The footsteps in the rooms were getting closer. "POLICE! Open up!" That was only three doors down the long hallway, in a locked door that simply held boxes of junk and extra computer equipment. Everyone was down and out except for Ben.

"Come on, Ben!" EJ hissed, getting carried down to the ground by slender. He hurriedly ran to the window and was picked up and thrown to the ground. Slender quickly shut the window and pointed them in the direction of the new house, pushing them along.

"wh- what is that thing!?"

Oh no.

Six SWAT men had stood at the end of the house, staring at Slender. They were stricken with fear, but began shooting anyway. They then noticed the others, hurriedly trying to run away. "Get them!"

Ben glanced back at Slender, who was being shot at. He took two of the men with his tentacles and tore them apart, throwing their remains at the police and swat who seemed to just keep coming. 

"I cannot be harmed, GO!"

Ben turned around to see his family, standing and preparing themselves to fight. He growled. "Jane. Take Sally and make sure her and Smile find the house. EJ, Protect themselves! GO!"

Smile nodded and began to run with Sally, EJ following quickly behind the most, pushing two police men out of the way. They went in the direction of the house that would essentially be their safe home. Jane frowned and shook her head, reading her sword. "I'm not leaving you and him here alone." Jeff chuckled and nodded. "For once, I agree with that bitch. We're not leaving."

Ben let himself smile a bit. He then turned around, Slender pummeling through all of the police that had been coming from the house and shooting at them. Ben breathed in and out heavily, before out stretching his arms. Red fire pretended from his hands as he growled, looking at the bodies shooting aimlessly around. Jeff reduced his knife and sprinted out from behind Ben, running behind Slender and to them. He slashed a few, a smile present on his face. "This is like heaven," Jane grinned, running out after him.

Ben was left with the fire in his hand and slowly walked up behind slender. He shot a few fire balls- that he wasn't even sure how to do outside of in the computer. Luckily, he ended up setting a large area of them on fire, the bullets going either past him or in some random direction. Jeff jumped through the flame and slashed a few more of them, with the help of Slender who pushed him out of the way of any of the bullets. 

However, more cars were arriving. There had to be at least one hundred people the rest, fighting and shooting at the things that seemed so unnatural, so like a nightmare and a horror. However, even Slender was beginning to become overwhelmed with the unfocused fire and fighting and shooting around him. He glanced quickly behind him, noticing that the others where nowhere in sight. They must have reached the home by now.

"Lets go!" Slender yelled, picking up Jeff and Jane by his tentacles and turning around. "Ben! Where are you!?"

Ben was shooting fire from his now pixelated hands quickly. He was in the midst of being shot at, however, being a product of computer codes and such, he couldn't die. He would just pixelate, and disappear. Jeff had seen it happen once, but luckily he was able to save himself. 

"Leave without me!" He yelled, pushing someone into the fire. "Go!"

XoxoX

"It's been three days."  
"I know."  
"Will he ever come home?"  
"I don't know."

"We have to make the decision." Smile frowned. "We have to move from here. We must decide wether he has perished or not."

Sally frowned and sniffled. "No! Benny is going to come home soon! Toby left during the police raid and came back yesterday!"

Slender crossed his arms. "Yes, But it's not the same. We must presume for now that Benjamin is dead."

"No! He's not dead! He's going to come home!"

The table was silent. 

Sally frowned and leaned back in her chair, putting her head in her arms. Jane frowned and rubbed her back gently. "He's dead then." She whispered. 

Jeff shook his head. "I don't know. Everyone thought I was dead."

"This isn't the same. We have to move. Pack your things." Slender said, standing up from the table.

"What? You'd leave without me?"  
Steam came from his blonde hair, as he stumbled through the doors. 

"Ben!"

XoxoX

"Yeah. I fought those fuckers for like... A day straight. I had to set the entire place on fire. All of those assholes are dead but I kinda got caught in the process." He chuckled. "Nobody's left though, so nobody to tell the tale."

Ben sat in the make shift hospital bed, his skin slightly burnt and his hair still hot. Everyone sat around him, chuckling to themselves.

 

"Real fear never goes away, it just hides in the darkest recessions." - ANONYMOUS


End file.
